Free Fall
by NewRageInc
Summary: A collection of drabbles while I try and get back into writing. Some may be related to each other but should be able to stand alone. SasuHina. AU and Ninjaverse. Think of this as a drabble dump.
1. Night Terrors

_These are the drabbles that I have randomly posted on tumblr. Some are longer and some are shorter but they are here all the same. _

_I do not own Naruto_

**Sasuke gets night terrors so Hinata lulls him back to sleep**

The nightmares usually started out the same way.

He could feel himself running, legs working hard and lungs burning in his chest as he moved through a darkness that seemed alive itself. There was this sense of urgency, he had to hurry, had to get to there and he had to save them.

The villains had changed over the years.

For a very long time it had been his brother as he had remembered him on that night when he was nothing but a child and naïve of the plight of their clan and village. Itachi's looming form always seemed just as tall no matter how much he himself grew outside of his dreams. Always his brother looked at him with distaste and Sasuke was always, _always_ too late.

Sometimes, while he was under the tutelage of the twisted sanin sensai of his, Orochimaru would make an appearance. His high sweet voice ringing out in the darkness and calling to Sasuke. He could feel cold fingers running down his neck, his shoulders, abdomen…

This time, however, was different.

_The adrenaline was coursing through his veins in a way that it never had before. He couldn't' move fast enough and there was a dark voice cackling into the darkness._

"_Too late, you're too late!" A malicious guffaw but the amusement was empty. _

_There was a clearing up ahead. He pushed on, his blood rushing loudly in his ears. Sasuke felt heavy and clumsy, nothing like the graceful ninja he was taught to be. He crashed through some trees and fell to his knees at the sight before him._

_There, a hooded figure stood over the crumpled form of a woman who was bloody and deathly pale. He watched her body desperately but to his despair he found she was still as the corpse he suspected her to be. It felt as though the air had suddenly left him. Her ink colored hair splayed around her form in a way that made his heart ache-_

"Sasuke."

He gasped sitting upright and realizing it wasn't real. He wasn't too late. She was still here. Her brow was furrowed and he knew he had probably woken her with his thrashing some time ago. He pulled her to him, startling a gasp out of her but she did not resist as he buried his nose into the crook of her neck.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. She could feel his racing heart start to settle and she placed her arms around his abdomen and pulled them as close as she could.

"Just a dream," she murmured soothingly. "I'm here, it was just a dream."


	2. Garden Confession

_Suggested headcanon, Hinata keeps a section of tomatoes in her garden for Sasuke._

_I do not own Naruto._

**Garden Confessions**

"I appreciate you helping me this afternoon."

"Hm, they say gardening is peaceful."

Hinata had been a little surprised when Sasuke had volunteered his services to her herb garden one Sunday afternoon. She led him through the Hyuuga compound, averting her eyes and ducking her head whenever coming across a relative. Sasuke had thought if she'd ever grow out of her submissive behavior… He had to remind himself that she _isn't_ submissive but rather a kind of respectful he wasn't quite used to yet.

He knew she had liked to garden and something about her making salves and ointments out of the herbs she grew so he was a little curious to see something she put so much time into. He allowed himself to be slightly in awe as her garden came in to view. The care provided to it was obvious but what really caught his eye was a patch of plants to the far left of the area.

There, ripe and glistening in the sun were round, luscious tomatoes. He hadn't realized he had stopped in his tracks at the sight of them until he saw from the corner of his eye that Hinata's head was ducked and she had her hands clasped shyly behind her back. He turned to her and quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Tomatoes?"

"Mm, they're ugh… for you. Sakura mention you uh… favor them. They should be ready to be picked now, I hope you'll l-like them." She was blushing as she said this.

Sasuke took the three strides separating them, grabbed her by the shoulders, a kissed her so hard Hanabi poked her head of her bed room window and told them to get a room.


	3. Engagement Party

_Request was something fluffy with maybe some Sasuke and maybe some Hinata_

_I do not own Naruto._

**Engagement Party**

There was something about holding on to Sasuke's hand that had a steady effect on her. She liked to run her fingers of the firm flesh of his, reveling in the rough touch of his callouses. He must have realized she was nervous from how much pressure she was putting on his hand.

"We don't have to do this, we don't owe anyone anything and that includes an explanation."

"We would just be putting off the inevitable, they'd come looking for an explanation anyway." She couldn't help her smile as she watched his shoulder sag slightly due to disappointment.

When Sasuke had first proposed to her he was actually pushing for elopement. She stood firm though, explaining that it would look better on his part if he went through the formal motions with her family. She promised once this was all over they could be as alone as he wanted them to be.

Which must have been very because he had been on his best behavior since then.

Sasuke usually despised formalities and he _hated_ dealing with her family in any way shape or form. She couldn't really blame him much on that since they made it very difficult for him to be civil. Clan membered had an awful habit of shooting him distasteful looks and answering him in clipped tones when he should be treated with respect. He was, after all, one of the ninja responsible for the peace that had settled over their land.

Despite all that, Sasuke took their obvious dislike of him in stride as he asked for an audience with her father to formally ask for her hand in marriage. She noted that her father had not seemed surprised when he asked her if this was what she wanted. Of course, the two of them hadn't necessarily kept their relationship a secret. They had been spending a lot of time together.

Though they also hadn't been very open with their relationship either. Whenever invited to group outings the two of them usually kept a fair amount of distance between them. It just made more sense, at least to Hinata, to avoid awkward conversations and she was positive her relationship status to the former missing nin counted as an awkward conversation waiting to happen.

So this brings them to where the two of them are today, preparing to enter a room full of people completely unaware that this was actually an engagement party.

"Ready?" Sasuke had his hand on the door knob.

"Nope," but she nudged him forward with her arm and the two of them entered.

At first it didn't seem like the group noticed them, the chatter of the crowd not dying down until Sasuke lead Hinata towards a snack table and it became apparent that he was holding on to Hinata's hand. Sasuke's expression remained as impassive as ever but Hinata could feel the heat of a blush blossoming across her face. She fought the urge to slouch her shoulders. This was _her_ engagement party after all.

He handed Hinata a glass of champaign and took one for himself, never releasing her hand from his and for that she was eternally grateful, realizing this man knew that she needed him right now as her friends gaped at the pair. He cleared his throat and finally turned to the crowd.

"Well I guess you guys are wondering why I've decided to throw this party." Naruto snorted but Sasuke continued on. "The reason is that I've gotten engaged." He turned to Hinata. "I'm getting married to best woman in this town and I asked you all here to celebrate as well as warn you in advance that Hinata is mine so don't get any funny idea. Cheers!" He brought the glass to his lips, downed it, then turned to Hinata and kissed her full on the lips.

This was not exactly the way she had planned on this announcement to have happened, but as the shock wore down and their kiss deepened she heard (albeit at a distance) a hoot of joy from Naruto and exclamations of glee from a few female voices. One of which she was positive was Sakura.

No, she couldn't have imagined this engagement party going any better.


	4. Pizza Problems

_Anon requested a scenario. Hinata and Sasuke both want the last tomato at the supermarket. Who gets it?_

_I do not own Naruto._

**Pizza Problems**

Hinata had been craving pizza all day at work.

She had been hoping to buy a slice during her lunch hour but Sakura had asked if she wanted to go grab some sushi with her and she felt it'd be rude to decline. When she had logged off her desktop that afternoon she had every intention of hitting up the grocery store so that she could treat herself to some nice homemade pizza with the works.

She grabbed a basket from beside the door as she entered the super market, cool air pushing the hair of her bangs to tickle the bridge of her nose. She wrinkled her nose playfully at herself before moving on to the fresh produce.

She spent some time examining the bell peppers, turning each perspective pepper in her hand as she studying it carefully and compared to the last one she felt was best. After finally having chosen what she felt to be the best pepper of the bunch she turned to where the tomatoes where _supposed_ to have been.

All of the plastic bins were empty. Hinata sighed and pushed herself up on the balls of her feet to see if maybe there might be one hiding where she can't quite see from her vantage point.

Sure enough, there hiding in the bottom corner of the top bin was a fair sized red tomato just waiting for Hinata to reach up and take it. She placed her hand on one of the empty bins and was just about to have this delicious and essential ingredient to her pizza in her grasp one someone just reached over her and took it.

Just like that, the sweet possibility of a homemade pizza was snatch out of her hands. But Hinata had waited all day for this and she wasn't about to let some random, super _rude_ person just get away with _her_ tomato.

"Excuse me sir, but that was mine." She turned to glare at a tall man with a dark mop of hair already across the aisle examining a cantaloupe.

"Hm? What is?" He seemed completely unconcerned and unaware of the fact that he had just taken something that she had obviously been reaching for.

"That tomato, in your basket. I was reaching for it and you took it for me."

Now one must understand that Hinata isn't usually the one to pick a fight. Hinata is usually rather quiet and a bit of a pushover if it would make someone else happy.

But Hinata was also hungry at the moment.

And she needed that tomato.

The man quirked an eyebrow at her before turning and looking at the offending tomato.

"No, I'm pretty sure I grabbed it first." Hinata huffed.

"I don't mean to be rude sir, but the only reason you grabbed that tomato first is because I was in the process of reaching for it. Now I would really appreciate it if I could have that back."

"How can you have something back if you've never even lain a finger on it?"

Now he was just being an ass.

"Listen, whoever you are, if you think you can just waltz into random grocery stores and deprive a single working woman of her tomato so that she can feed herself after having to work eight hours in an office with very stressing and hyperactive people than you have another thing coming! I have been thinking about making my own pizza all day so please, I saw the tomato first, hand it over?"

The man contemplated a while before reaching into his pocket and producing a card from his wallet.

"Okay. I'll make you a deal. You can have this tomato now because I'm so nice, but in return you're going to owe me one homemade lasagna dinner since I will be the one who is missing out tonight." His tone was calm and even, but there was something about the darker tone of his voice that caused a shiver to run down her spine. He plopped the tomato into her basket and tucked his card into the front pocket of her purse. "And don't think I won't come looking for you if you don't call me about that dinner."

He strode off in the direction of the bakery leaving one very flabbergasted Hinata in his wake.


End file.
